charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cindy Lou Who
Cindy Lou Who is a sweet young girl from Dr. Seuss' storybook How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and the 2000 film, appearing as the tritagonist. She was a two-year-old Who girl who lives in Whoville and plays a pivotal role in the story in the storybook. In 1966, she was voiced by the late June Foray. In 2000, she was portrayed by Taylor Momsen in the live aaction movie of the same name. In 2018, she'll be appearing in the movie remake (18 years since the Jim Carrey film), however it will be computer animated than live action. Trivia Broadway Musical In the musical, Cindy Lou can be from six to twelve years old. She has four siblings: Boo Who, Danny Who, Betty Lou Who, and Annie Who. She first appears in It's The Thought, Who Likes Christmas, I Hate Christmas Eve and Whatchamo. She's clearly different from the other children dressed in red and white while she wears a pink gown. On Christmas Eve, she wakes up to meet the Grinch when she sings Santa For A Day with the Grinch. She's played by two little girls every Winter at the Olde Globe in San Diego. She was first portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens. 1966 filmEdit In the original book and the animated adaptation, Cindy Lou Who gets out of bed to go get a drink of water when she finds the Grinch, disguised as Santa Claus, stuffing her family's Christmas tree up the chimney. Mistaking him for Santa, she innocently asks him why he's taking the tree. The Grinch, sensing innocence in the young girl, covers up his theft by fibbing to her, saying that there is a broken light on the tree and that he was taking it to "his workshop" to fix the problem and then return it on Christmas Day when she wakes up. Then, the Grinch gets her drink and sends her back to bed, showing the only legitimate kindness that he has in his tiny heart. Notably, though this is her only real scene in the original book, Cindy Lou gets a bit more screen time in the animated adaptation. 2000 FilmEdit In the 2000 film version, Cindy Lou was about eight to ten years old and knows the Grinch early in the story unlike her cartoon version. Thanks to her doing some investigative reporting after the Grinch save her from the posting stamp. Unlike the rest of the Whos, Cindy believes that there is some good in the Grinch who's just a misunderstood creature and not mean. Later, Augustus May Who, the Mayor of Whoville, angrily accuses her of robbing everyone when the Whos awake to their homes being ransacked by the Grinch. However, her name is cleared shortly after her father stand up for her and she later helps the Grinch return every item back to the Whos after sneaking aboard his sleigh by telling that no one should be alone on Christmas. In the last scene, she gave the Grinch a friendly kiss on the cheek after telling him by wishing him a merry christmas, both sang and she welcomes the Grinch and Max to her family. 2018 Film Coming Soon Relationship The Grinch When Cindy Lou first met the Grinch at the post office, they didn't get along since the Grinch was bad and the Grinch think that Cindy is just like the other Whos who only care about presents which she doesn't. Even though he did save her from the stamping machine, he just don't want to admit that he only did that because he care. Then, Cindy Lou decide to asks everyone what they know about him and soon discovers that he has a tragic past. Later, Cindy Lou met the Grinch again after she found that the only reason he hate Christmas is because he had a tragic past and Cindy think that he's funny and not afraid of him which it upset him, but the Grinch decide to go to the celebration for her own sake. As the movie continue, the Grinch went bad, got revenge, steal Christmas and realize what he have done after realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending with your love ones. At the ending, he return the gifts and got a friendly kiss from Cindy who care about him. Then, they becomes best friends as the movie ends. Her Family Cindy Lou loves her parents and brothers, but she believes that everyone is missing the point about Christmas by being more concerned about the gifts and festivities. After meeting the Grinch and know that he got a dark past which she feel bad for him since he was bullied by the Mayor and the other Whos. So she decide to bring The Grinch back to Whoville and make everybody include the Grinch to show them what Christmas really about. During the celebration, her mother was lost at the light contest (delete scene) and soon the Grinch came late, having fun and almost almost won over, May Who gives him an electric shaver as a present, reminding him of his awful humiliation at school. May Who then asks Martha to marry him, promising her a new car in return. This causes the Grinch to openly berate the Whos for thinking that Christmas is about gifts that they will just dispose of later, in the hopes of making them too ashamed to celebrate the holiday. He then goes on to ruin the party by burning the christmas tree with a makeshift flamethrower (although his actions prove fruitless as the Who's have a spare tree which the Grinch sees them erect before he leaves). After the gifts were stolen by the Grinch, the mayor and everybody blame Cindy for ruin Christmas by letting the Grinch come to Whoville which it hurt her feelings until her father stand up for her and finally realize that Christmas isn't about gifts, but spending time with your love ones and know that Cindy was right about Christmas and know the true nature of the Mayor. While her family singing, Cindy left to Mount Crumpit and want to tell The Grinch about Christmas. Then she was looking for him, but decide to went up the sled and saw him by saying hi to the Grinch which it surprise the grinch that she came to see him and tell him that no one shouldn't be alone on Christmas. (It means that she always care about him) Then she smiles at the Grinch which it make the Grinch very happy that she does care about him until she was in danger of falling off the cliff with the sleigh, the Grinch finds enough strength to lift the sleigh, the gifts and Cindy Lou to safety. After a long descent down Mount Crumpit, the Grinch returns to Whoville with Cindy and the gifts. He confesses to the burglary, apologizes for his actions towards the Whos and surrender himself to the police as they arrive, but the Whos reconcile with him, much to May Who's dismay. Martha turns down May Who's proposal and decides that she would rather stay with the Grinch instead. The redeemed Grinch starts a new life with the Whos, commemorating the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Trivia *She was the first Who (other than Martha May Whovier) who wasn't afraid and don't hate the Grinch. She just know that the Grinch is so sweet and need a friend. *Cindy Lou was afraid the Grinch at first until she realize that he got a dark past and trying to help him by becoming his friend and the true meaning of friendship include Christmas. *She was the first heroine (in Dr. Seuss movies) who gives the protagonist a kiss on the cheek at the end for bringing Christmas back, the second was Audrey for getting an tree. *During the sled scene, not only Cindy Lou came back to see the Grinch again, but admit that she always care about him and tell him that no one should be alone on Christmas which made that the Grinch speechless and realize that he was wrong about her and knowing that he care about her too after saving her life twice. *Before the movie ends, Cindy Lou gently pull the Grinch's suit and ask the Grinch by thanking him for saving her and wishing him a Merry Christmas by giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek which it made the Grinch really happy since he haven't felt that kiss on the cheek for a while or something. *Cindy Lou was PThe Grinch's best friend along with his dog, Max. *Cindy Lou was the only Who who understand the Grinch's feelings than anyone. *Even though she's a child, she admit it why she care about the Grinch when she met him: he save her life, make her laugh, thinking that he's sweet than a grumpy creature and like him who he is like a friend. Gallery Cindy_Lou_Who_9.jpg|Cindy Lou Who as she appears in How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Category:Female Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Christmas Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Universal characters Category:Kids Category:1950s Characters Category:1957 Characters Debuts